His Most Favorite
by Aiming Right
Summary: Aitsu no Daihonmei. This is a fanfiction version of the manga, NOT INTENDED TO STEAL THE ORIGINAL IDEA OF THE AUTHOR. This is purely for fun, and fanfiction.


THIS IS PURELY FANFICTION. THIS MANGA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, IT BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTIVE AUTHOR AND ANYTHING COPIED BELOW IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.

**Author's Note**: So, I know Aitsu No Daihonmei is a proper shounen ai manga and there really doesn't need to be a fanfiction about it, BUT. I wanted to make one in words XD Since I freaking love this manga so much -heartshearts- Well, this is the result of obsession, hope whoever reads this enjoys ^^

* * *

Aitsu no Daihonmei...

**_His Most Favorite._**

**_Chapter One - 001._**

* * *

"What are you doing, Yoshida?"

"Are you crazy, Yoshida!"

"Why don't you just stop it, Yoshida!"

Staring, glaring, whatever it was they were doing- the girls stood before me, hatred gleaming in their eyes. Each had hands on their hips, head held high up with their really cute but really furious faces boring holes into me. I was pressed back against a wall, a disconcerting and unhappy frown gracing my already-sweating face.

_What...what the fuck had I done, really?_

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about..." I mumbled and bowed my head lower to the ground so they wouldn't look me in the eye.

Then the words - insults really - were flung into the air.

"Shut up, midget!"

"Don't play dumb, monkey with almond-eyes!"

"So ugly!"

I winced and fell back even more to the wall, trying to ignore the pain that blossomed through my chest. _If they knew how much those names and insults hurt me...it would be humiliating. _My eyes remained downcast as sudden and stupid tears began to form._ But shit...it really does hurt-_

"You girls are wrong for blaming this on Yoshida!"

"It's not his fault Satou is fooling you!"

Like a beacon from heaven, there they were - my two close friends Housaku and Akimoto. I'd never heard two sweeter voices than their's, indignantly exclaiming over the girl's harsh and cruel tones. They were hiding behind the bushes and were, only just now, leaping forward.

The three girls stared at them for a split second, with confusion and a small thoughtfulness.

"Satou's just using Yoshida for cover because he doesn't want to hang out with you-" began Housaku but he stopped at the venomous glares he received.

There was a brief silence (I was just glad that their fury was momentarily detracted from me), and then the three shrugged simultaneously. "Oh well," one of them said airily. "It's no use~"

"It is Satou-kun, after all," another one giggled.

"So it's fine!" And with that, as sudden and creepily as they'd come and pounced on me, the girls left the opposite way, leaving me to breathe a sigh of relief and thanks to my friends.

"Are you okay, Yoshida?" Akimoto asked, concerned.

"That was crazy, huh?"

I only managed a small, "Girls are scary..." and slumped to the ground. They rushed forward to help me and/or examine my body for any signs of possible injury or malfunctions.

"I'm still shocked at what just happened," Housaku shook his head.

"Even the cutest girl from our class went berserk on you..."

With a sigh of anger, I narrowed my slits of eyes in dispassion. Just thinking about him - the person who had started this whole charade in the first place - filled me up with fury.

"And it's all Satou's fault."

* * *

After the crazy chase from the three girls, I went to the classroom to confront and complain to Satou about the situation. But his usual stoic response infuriated me. "Oh, my bad!" he immediately said, faking regret. "How many times have I done this...? Ah, but you must know how annoying it is having that horde of girls stalking you!"

_No, I don't_, I glared at him.

He did this all the time... Every girl wanted to spend the day with him, and since he didn't really like any of them, he always made up excuses to get out of the scheduled "date." And these excuses always, always involved me - which meant I was usually chased down and harassed by the crowd of furious, you-deprived-me-from-Satou-I-am-going-to-kill-you-rawr! females.

"...So I really don't have any other person to use as an excuse but you. Then they gang up together and stalk you down..." Now he was laughing quietly, a sly smile crossing his handsome face as he gazed upon my indignant and red one.

"SATOU!" I shouted. "This isn't funny! Why do you have to use me? Even (really cute) Koike-san hates me now..."

"Alright, alright," Satou let out a reluctant sigh and smiled. Then, being the unpredictable and annoying person he was, he suddenly leaned forward and embraced me, pulling my head towards his chest in a warm touch. "I can see that you're really angry," he continued, and I was too shocked and suffocated by his hug to say anything back. "So in your defense, I'll admit that your name just floated into my head, so I went with it~!"

Ohhhh, the lies! Ohhhh, the hate-filled glares that were cast my way soon after that statement!

"Grrrr," the girls shot daggers into the back of my head. "Doing that sort of thing with Satou again!"

"Damn you, Yoshida!"

The mounting pain rose in my chest, accompanied by the unfairness of it all. "Let me go, Satou!" I whined, eyes pricking. "Even if I'm not well-liked, this is too much...!"

_Haha, no._ was what his evil gaze said. _Haha, how I love your suffering oh so much!_ was what his smirking smile proclaimed.

* * *

"This is bad, Yoshida..."

"Very bad...It seems like _all _the girls hate you now."

It was a few minutes after the break bell had rung and Housaku, Akimoto, and me were lounging in the storage room. We were discussing my very big, very glaring problem.

Rejected, I pressed my head to the table. "It's the end...Every girl hates me so I'll probably never be able to have sex in my entire life..."

"Don't say that, Yoshida," Housaku protested, though his voice lacked conviction.

"Hmm." Akimoto had a thoughtful look on his face. "But about Satou...

"He must really like you, huh?"

...

_What?_

With an incredulous jerk and the notion that perhaps I heard it wrong, I stared up at him. "Yup, yup," Housaku was nodding and I turned to glare at him before settling my gaze back to Akimoto. "What?" I said loudly. "Why would you guys think that!"

Housaku shook his head. "Well, he's always teasing you in some way-"

"And even though many of the things he does is cruel"- _very cruel_, I corrected him -"I think messing with you is a way of showing you that he cares."

"Showing me that he cares...?" I glanced back and forth from the two of them, seeing nothing but a naive and slightly idiotic honesty, before I blurted out with an annoyed, "That's really not cute at all! The things he does...the way he does them..."

"Well, if you think about it," Housaku continued, "from someone else's point of view, you seem to have the best relationship with Satou. I mean, you always spend time with him..."

"Yoshida, do you think you could have done something to Satou? Maybe that's why he's acting like this..."

"Me? Do something to _him_?" I thought my friends were perhaps losing their minds. What the hell was with these assumptions and stupid questions! "Of course I didn't do anything to him! We've barely talk and didn't even go to the same middle school together. Since then, I've only met him again in high school... Even our assigned seats are miles apart. I really have no idea why he's doing this...

"But." I sighed, once again slipping into my rejection atmosphere at the thought of my grim future. "I think it's safe to say that he's probably gained a...superior complex by taking advantage of this very sad fact: he would look more handsome being next to someone as ugly as me."

"Aw, Yoshida! Don't think like that!"

_Like I can help it..._

"YOSHIDA!"

There was the sound of wood being forced and slammed open, and then a very disheveled yet cute girl stood huffing in the doorway. It was Koike-san!

"Eh? What are you doing here, Koike-"

"Yoshida!" she repeated and her eyes zeroed in on me. I flushed involuntarily and lowered my own eyes. "Satou's favorite!" Koike continued breathlessly and grabbing my shoulders, she shook me roughly. "You...must know!"

"Eh?" I stared at her, confusion and her closeness murdering every single thought in my brain. What in the world was going on? So much was happening in such a short amount of time-

"Since it's you, since you're so close to him, you must know, right?" Koike was glaring right at me now, daring me to contradict her assumptions.

"Eh?" was all I could manage out.

"SATOU-KUN'S FAVORITE!" she screeched and shook me harder.

"What? Uh..." I blinked, trying to clear my mind. "I-I...really...don't...know..."

"..."

There followed a long and cold silence. Koike's eyes deadlocked on mine with the look of one wanting to kill the animal in front of her. By now, Housaku and Akimoto were edged back against the wall, watching the display with a keen air of one glad that he wasn't the person being sent vibrations of murderous intent.

"I just confessed my feelings to Satou-kun...but he flat-out rejected me," Koike finally said. Her voice was filled with sorrow. "I'm pretty sure he has a favorite that he would rather go out with...it doesn't seem right that he wouldn't want to date _anyone _at all." She trailed off slowly.

And then, just as I was thinking that maybe I could somehow - magically - try to escape this awkward and uncomfortable conversation and place with a good excuse like, "I think I feel a pee coming now!", Koike's eyes suddenly and menacingly narrowed. But that wasn't the only thing - it burned bright with a plan.

"Hey Yoshida..." Koike said softly, gently. "I'm pretty sure you can get information about Satou-kun's favorite."

_What? _I stared at her with, once again, the most incredulous look possible, "Huh? Me? I don't think that's possible..."

Then...then...oh geez, she had to use my weakness against me - that freaking puppy-dog eye stare!

"Please, I'm begging you!" Koike pleaded and pouted her lower lip. I felt like I was going to faint. "It can't be that hopeless, if you're the one helping me, right?"

_Right?_ her eyes asked. _Because you're the best, Yoshida! You really are, you're the best person in the entire world- so you'll help me, right?_

Urghhhhhh.

"The things I'd do for girls," I muttered under my breath, and relented to a sigh.

_Guys really are stupid creatures!_

was what endlessly reprimanded me as agreed and slid out the room and down the hallway. Man, only after a brief respite, I was really going back to get more doses of freaking aggravating, god-I-wish-I-was-him doses of Satou?

Guys really, _really _are stupid!

* * *

_**To be continued.**_


End file.
